


Across the Styx

by arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu



Series: Skysolo Secret Santa [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Beauty and the Beast Elements, I honestly think Hades&Persephone are an early Beauty&the Beast, I hope someone with more time takes back this idea to make a much more thorough work with it, I wanted to see a fic for this au for a long time, M/M, Never thought I'd be writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/pseuds/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu
Summary: Hades and Persephone AU. I think a Star Wars version of the myth would be super cool;(Why I think so too!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngavengerfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/gifts).



> Ok, what I had hoped for in this AU would have been something much more developped but there was just no time but I hope someone can do it someday!  
> I made a whole pots on it (http://tethys-the-aquatic-sea-godness.tumblr.com/post/140760807432/skysolo-au) can't make a proper a link with it don't know why . Feel free to take a look!

At first he had abducted him, drugged the honey cakes of the Oceanids accompanying him. They had woken up when Leia arrived and not a single one of them had seen a thing nor heard the single shout he let out before Han covered his mouth with his hand.

Leia asked for help but all the gods denied her for no one cared for a lesser god of spring. Thus she searched him, for nine days and nine nights without success. At the dawn of the tenth day, she declared.

“All the Earth shall starve, for as long as my brother remains lost!”

Across the world, crops died, soil dried, fruit rot on their trees, the grass yellowed and all harvest decayed.

And all the Earth starved.

**

“You shall stay with me.”

“I shall do no such thing.”

But Luke stayed, for none could leave Hells without the Master's consent.

**

“Do you not care for the souls of the dead?”

“They are dead, what more is there to it?”

“They are your responsibility! You are the Master of this place,you should guide them to either rest or doom!”

Han sneered. He took a pomegranate, twirling the fruit in his hands.

“I never wanted to be the _Master_ of this wretched place. I was tricked into it.” He put the fruit in front of Luke's face, “One, I ate just one. And it trapped me here.” His laugh when he saw Luke's expression was mirthless, “Behold the _Master_ of Hell, kid. Just as much a prisoner as all the souls here. Sometimes, I can leave, always I must return.”

**

Han never once offered Luke a pomegranate.

**

“We could care for them together.”

“What?”

“The souls,” Luke said, “We can try to help them. Together.”

Han frowned.

“Why would you do that?”

Luke shrugged.

“Anything else to do here? Except wallowing?”

Han let out a chuckle.

“True enough.”

**

“A garden? Why would you give me a garden?”

“You like plants, don't you?”

“Yes but you don't.”

“Perfect then, I am not doing this for myself.”

“You can't buy me with flowers.”

“Perhaps I'm just trying to court you.”

“Perhaps it's not working.”

Silence followed and Han broke it.

“Well then, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything more to garden, tell me, I'll get it for you.”

A hand grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Would you like to stay? I could show you how to garden.”

Silence.

“I'd like that.”

**

“I'm sorry Leia, but we haven't found him yet...”

“Then search better!”

“Leia, about the famine...”

“It will remain until my brother is found."

**

And the Earth continued to starve.

**

“I believe we found him Leia.”

“Where?”

“Across the Styx.”

**

“Return my brother to me.” Leia demanded.

“No.”

“This was not a request.”

Han smiled.

“My home, my rules. He shall stay.”

“Then all the death that follow will be on your hands!”

Leia stormed out of Hells more angry than ever before.

**

“There seemed to be more dead that come recently.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, it's disheartening.”

Han gave Luke a light kiss on the forehead.

“Don't trouble yourself with this, it's probably just another human war.”

**

“You lied to me!”

“Just let me explain!”

Luke pushed Han away.

“I don't care about your excuses! Those people, those animals are dead because of you, because you wouldn't let me see my sister! How selfish can you get?”

Han extended his hand.

“Don't touch me!”

Han took a step back.

“... You could leave.”

Luke wasn't sure he heard correctly.

“What?”

“I'll tell Chewbacca to let you through. You could leave, see you sister.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

Luke hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.”

And he left.

**

The garden was in full bloom, yet it looked dead to him. When Han noticed his aura was slowly killing the plants, he withdrew, not wanting to destroy the only thing Luke had left here. When his power would be more settled, he could return here. Perhaps if he stayed he could forget Luke would never stand here again.

**

“What do you mean, you 'love' him?”

“I... Leia, there's no rational explanation, I just do. Love isn't about logic, it's so much more... messy.  Yes he captured me but that was his only aggression toward me. The rest of the time...” Luke let out a chuckle, “He was more or less a terrible flirt.”

Leia still looked unconvinced. So Luke found a compromise.

“Sister, I have an arrangement that you might like.”

She didn't like it per se but she was satisfied. Six month was still a long time after all.

**

The garden was the only place Han ever stayed nowadays. The place still held a bit of Luke's aura and he basked in every fragment. That's why he never noticed the aura getting stronger. He was just happy to feel Luke closer to him, it took him some time to realise the feeling wasn't just mental but also physical. He opened his eyes and found Luke in front of him.

“I can't leave you alone for a moment can I?”

Han laughed, cried, and held Luke tight.

He never wanted to let go again.

**

Across the Earth, people no longer starved. Every six month, fair weather returned, crops grew and harvest was generous. Then the world would lose it's life again and for six months nothing grew until warmth returned the next year, and all woke from the long night to the bright dawn.

So Spring comes after Winter and all knew now that even Death has an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or review or anything really, I take it all!


End file.
